Presently, a number of electronic communication devices provide text messaging for a user. A number of mobile communication devices provide 2-way text messaging, i.e., the user of the mobile communication device can send and receive text messages. Text messages are typewritten using letters and numbers input via, for example, a keyboard or keypad. The mobile communication device user may type the text message in real time or may select a message from predetermined canned typewritten messages. For example, the Motorola Pagewriter™ 2000 is a two way text pager that allows a user to receive a text message email message and return a typewritten text message by typing on a tiny keyboard. As another example, the Motorola V700 word message pager is a two way text pager which allows the user to receive an email message and respond by selecting a predetermined text message previously stored in memory. At times, such text messages are difficult to compose or select in real time because of the user's location or environment. It is often considered distracting and socially rude to type on a keyboard or fumble with selection buttons on a pager while, for example, attending a meeting, listening to a lecture, or appearing in a court room. Further, there are times when typing on a small keypad may be impractical; for example, when a user is riding in a car. Therefore, there is need for a less intrusive and more versatile method of sending messages from electronic communication devices, particularly mobile electronic communication devices.